Talking Dirty
by Black-Cat164
Summary: Ichigo knew it was wrong, but he just couldn't stop the way he felt. Slash, slight OOC, a bit of AU but not noticeable Please vote on the poll on my profile.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Ichigo knew it was wrong. He knew it was sick, but he could not help it. He knew his friends and family would not understand if they found out. That is why he had to be very careful His little sister Karin had almost caught him once but he had embarrassingly explained it away. After all, masturbating was perfectly normal for a teenage boy his age. The problem was what he got off on. He knew that his friends and family did not have a problem with him being gay. They would not be okay, though, if they knew who he thought about when he jerked off. Ichigo's problem was that he thought of his hollow when he got off.

He would picture the hollow's pale white skin, his snow white hair, his inverted gold and black eyes, and his evil shit-eating grin. He imagined how the hollow's skin would feel on his and how his touch felt. Sometimes he even went into his inner world to be with Hichigo; that was only when he was home alone, though. Yes, his hollow participated; it was a bit hard to hide his fantasies from a person who lived in his head. Most times it was Hichigo who got him off by talking dirty. Ichigo shifted a bit on his bed as his cock began to stir from the thoughts about his hollow.

"_Hey King. Are you thinking about me? You are, aren't you? Are you thinking about my hands on you? I wish you could come in here, King. It's been so long since we had a little time to ourselves. Say my name if you're alone, King,"_ Hichigo said, his voice ringing through the teen's head.

"Hichigo," Ichigo breathed aloud. He closed his eyes, slipping partially into his inner world so he could see his hollow counterpart. Hichigo could not see him, but he could see everything the hollow might do. It was something he had learned how to do from their countless sessions. He placed his hand on the growing bulge in his school pants and pressed down.

"_You wish you were here too, don't you? You want me to bring you to completion instead of your hand. Tell me what you want me to do, King. Tell me if you can come inside,"_ Hichigo said. Ichigo let out a small moan and palmed his crotch roughly, giving a slight squeeze.

"I can't go in, Hichigo, my family is home. I want you to touch me so badly. Talk dirty to me. Make me come crying out your name. Talk to me like the whore I am for you. Tell me how you would make me your bitch, my Horse," Ichigo pleaded. He rubbed his growing erection as he spoke, changing the amount of pressure that he applied to it so he did not come prematurely.

Hichigo moaned, his eyes falling half closed from Ichigo's requests. The teen drove him crazy and he was sure that Ichigo knew it. There was just no way someone could be _that_ sexy without realizing it. He opened the shirt of his white uniform, intending to pleasure himself as he talked to his King. He ran his fingers slowly up and down the flat plains of his chest and stomach, barely touching himself.

"_Touch yourself for me, King. Stroke that delicious cock for me. Play with those sensitive nipples of yours. Imagine that I'm the one giving you that pleasure,"_ Hichigo said huskily. He pinched his own nipple when he finished talking, his cock reacting to the thoughts of Ichigo touching himself and doing everything he says, exactly how he says it.

Ichigo moaned as he unbuttoned his trousers and slid his hand in his underwear to grab his cock. His other hand pushed up his white button down shirt so it was bunched up under his chin. He rubbed and twisted his nipples the same way Hichigo was doing to himself in his inner world. Human and hollow mirrored each other as Hichigo slipped his hand into his own pants. Another moan slipped past Ichigo's lips as he twisted his hand around his erection. He imagined that it was Hichigo's hands instead of his own. Ichigo released his cock to arch off the bed and push his pants down. Fisting himself again, he kicked his pants the rest of the way off, not caring if they fell onto the floor.

"_You took off your pants didn't you, King? I know because the world shook a little. You know it shakes when you feel pleasure,"_ Hichigo said. He slid his own pants off and sat down on the building on which he stood. Wrapping his right hand around his dick, the fingers of his left hand pinched and twisted his hardened nipples. _"Suck on your fingers as if they were my cock you little whore. I can hear you moaning for me. You like that don't you? You like being my whore. Finger that pretty little ass for me. That's it stretch yourself nice and good. Are you hitting your prostate, King? Can you see my cock weeping for you, aching to be in that hot, tight ass?"_ Hichigo moaned as he pleasured himself.

Ichigo's inner world was shaking with the sheer amount of pleasure he was feeling. His sweat slicked body trembled as he did what Hichigo told him to. He gasped, moaned, and whimpered as he pushed himself closer to his orgasm. Arching off of the bed, his channel clenched spasmodically around his fingers as he came. A cry of "Stallion!" slipped past the orange head's lips, muffled by the hand covering his mouth.

Hichigo moaned as the building under him quaked fiercely; his king had came and quite violently judging by the tremors shaking the world. The hollow soon followed his shinigami counterpart when he heard what he had cried out. Ichigo only ever called him that when they had sex. His back arched off the glass building, his head falling back as he came calling Ichigo's name. Yes it might be wrong but neither of them cared. Ichigo was his King and Hichigo would always be his Horse.


End file.
